Santa is Coming
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: 1x2 WAFFy X'mas Yaoi. Duo raise enough money to rebuilt Maxwell Church, and he wants to give the children a X'mas to remember with Heroo. But it turns out that Heroo hates X'mas and the church might not even have a X'mas at all. Will there
1. santa is coming

Santa is Coming

By YaoiYaoiYeah

Wufei gets into the G-boys' house and sees tons of toys on the floor.  Quatre and Duo are bringing in even more toys.  The Chinese asks the two smaller boys, "Need help?"

Duo says, "I think we got everything.  Thanks, Quatre, for helping me to get the donations together."  The American gives Quatre a quick hug.

"You're welcome.  I'll go start dinner.  It'll be ready very soon.  Hope you're hungry."  Quatre says.

"What are all these toys for?"  Wufei asks.

"I raised enough money to rebuild Maxwell Church.  It just finished and I want to get some toys for the kids this Christmas."  Duo packs the toys into a box.

Wufei sees what Duo is doing and starts helping him pack the toys into boxes.  The Chinese pilot takes a little stuffed panda animal and says, "Fighting the war for so long, I don't even remember there is a X'mas."

"The kids don't remember either.  They had been starving on the street forever.  That's why I want to give them a X'mas to remember.  I can't wait till they see all these toys."  Duo says happily.

"It must be really hard to find all these toys in midst of war."  Wufei says as he finishes packing another box.

"It takes me months to arrange all these."  Duo says proudly.

"Dinner is ready!"  Quatre announces.  Trowa comes back from fixing the Gundams and gets into the kitchen to help his Arabian prince.  Heroo gets out of his room and helps set the table.

"Arigato, Wufei, for helping me packs the toys; and arigato, Quatre, for helping me finds all the donations."  Duo says as he sits down at the dinner table.

"You're welcome."  Quatre and Wufei say.

Trowa and Heroo start putting food in everyone's plates while the other 3 talk. Duo says brightly, "I can't believe I actually pull it together.  It's like a miracle."  

"I'm glad you made it.  You worked so hard.  So, when are you leaving?"  Quatre says.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna go and set up the X'mas tree so the toys can go under it.  Will you all like to come?"  Duo asks.

"I would love to!"  Quatre says.  Trowa nods.  Wufei says, "Sure, it's not like I have anything to do."

Heroo walks up next to Duo and puts some food on the dish.  Duo looks up to Heroo and asks, "Heroo, you coming too?"

"No, I hate X'mas." Heroo says coldly.  Duo is a little shocked by Heroo's harshness, but soon puts his smiles back on and says to the Japanese, "Okay, then, we'll bring you some turkey when we come back."

^__^   ^__^   ^__^   6__6

After Heroo finishes his dinner, he gets back to his room and starts typing on the computer again.  Wufei sits down at the floor and starts his meditation while Duo watches TV.  Quatre and Trowa clean the dishes.

After the blonde pilot and his lover finish the kitchen chore, they come out to join Duo.  Trowa sits down at the love seat and Quatre sits down next to him.  The telepath pilot sees Duo sobbing and says, "Duo, there is no point to be crying."

"But this is so touching!  She finally saved her parents!" Duo whips away his tears.

"What?"  Quatre asks confused.

"Duo is crying at the movie on TV."  Wufei opens his eyes and says to Quatre.

"I thought you're meditating."  Duo says to Wufei.

"I like Spirited Away, too." Wufei closes his eyes again.

"The great Cheung Wufei watches 'Spirited Away'?"  Duo shouts, acting like he is surprised.  Quatre covers his mouth and chuckles.  Even the quiet Trowa lets out a small laugh.

"I thought you were crying cause Heroo doesn't want to go to the church with you."  Quatre says to Duo.

"Oh, that. It's okay.  I don't really mind."  Duo says.

"But you were looking forward to spend X'mas with him."  Quatre says.

"When Heroo was young, he would watch the other kids celebrate X'mas with lots of toys while he almost got killed doing assassin training.  That's why he hates the holidays.  I'll wait for another chance."  Duo sighs.

"Wow." Wufei opens his eyes again.

"Heroo is really lucky, to have someone as understanding as you to wait for him." Quatre says to Duo.

Duo smiles, "I don't mind. Heroo is worth waiting for.  Come on, it's getting late. Let's get to bed."

Trowa walks Quatre to bed.  Making sure no one is passing the bedroom door, Trowa bends down and gives his love a quick kiss on the forehead.  He then turns off the light and gets out of Quatre's room.  Instead of going back to his room, Trowa gets into Heroo's room.

The quiet pilot opens his mouth, "You heard Duo.  He is waiting for you."

Heroo just continues typing on his computer.

"He's not gonna wait forever, you know.  Better let him know how you feel before it's too late."  Trowa says before he leaves Heroo's room.

^__^   ^__^    ^__^    g__g

At the Neo Maxwell Church, Quatre and Trowa work in the kitchen to prepare X'mas dinner while the children watch Duo and Wufei setting up the X'mas tree. Duo walks up to a baby girl in a wheelchair and asks her, "you like to put the angel on top of the tree?"

The little girl nods enthusiastically.  Duo picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.  The girl puts the angel on top of the tree when a guy from the delivery company comes in and says, "is there a Duo Maxwell here?"

"Yeah!  The toys are here already!"  Duo cheers and runs toward the man.  All the children cheer and run after Duo.  Wufei, Trowa and Quatre smile and follow the gang.

"Sorry, Mr. Maxwell, there isn't gonna be any toys."  The deliveryman says.

"What do you mean there isn't gonna be any toys?"  Duo asks.

TBC.


	2. there is a santa

Santa is Coming  
Part 2: There is a Santa  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

"What do you mean there isn't gonna be any toys?"  Duo shouts.

"Your delivery is stopped by the Military unit. They're checking on firearm smuggling and they need to search all cargos passing through."  An armed officer comes in and says.

"You mean to tell all these kids that all their toys are gonna be rip apart just because the army want to look for some stupid guns and bombs?  Those are toys for cry out loud!  I spent months collecting them."  Duo shouts and tries to jump on the officer.

"Duo!"  Quatre pushes his back and whispers, "clam down, your might blow our identity."

"I don't care." Duo says.

"What about the kids?  If the officer finds out we're the G-pilots, they'll come after your church.  The kids will suffer again." Wufei says.

Duo swallows his anger and watches as the officer leaves, he then knees on the floor and starts sobbing.  Quatre runs up to hug him.  Duo mutters, "stupid tears, they won't stop falling."

Wufei puts a hand on Duo's shoulder.  Trowa gets Quatre a napkin to whip Duo tears.  The girl sitting on top of Duo's shoulder opens her mouth, "it's okay, Duo-san."

All the G-boys look at the baby girl. The girl says, "You already did so much for us.  We don't have to live on the street anymore.  We have a home and we have food. This is the best X'mas already, we don't need toys!"

"Yeah!"  All the children shout.  Duo looks up, "minna…"

"Come on, let's eat the turkey before it gets cold."  Quatre says.  All the kids gather around the table and pray.  The food soon start and they eat happily.  Smile soon returns to the American G-boy's face.  After finishing dinner, Duo shouts, "time for snow ball fights!"

"Duo!  Don't let them run around like that right after eating!" Quatre shouts, but everyone is running out the door already.

Soon snowballs fly all over the night sky.  The kids' laughter fills the air.  Duo lies on the floor with the baby girl to make snow angels. The baby girl shouts, "Santa is coming!"

"That's not Santa, that's a cargo plane."  Duo smiles.

"I think it's landing…" Wufei says.   Duo shouts, "it's Heroo! Heroo is flying the cargo plane!"

Heroo lands the plane and walks out.  Duo runs up to him and hugs him, "HEROO!!!"

"You're getting me all wet."  Heroo says.  Duo smiles, "sorry, I was making snow angels on the ground.  What're you doing here?"

Heroo looks at the snow angel on the ground for a second, then he says to the American, "I got your toys."

"Yeah!"  the kids run up on the plane and starts unwrapping the toys.  They then bring the toys inside the church and starts playing. The baby girl on wheelchair holds Heroo's hand and says, "thanks, Santa."

"How come you got the cargo?"  Duo asks.

"When I was hacking military records, I saw that they took your toys, so I forged some paperwork and went to the army base to get all the toys here." Heroo says as he clean up all the boxes and wrappings on the plane.

"That's dangerous!  You could have been caught!"  Duo says.

"They aren't good enough to catch me."

"Arigato, Heroo. I can't believe you would check on my toys."

"I'm always checking on you."

"You mean even though you're working on your computer, you're actually watching over me?"

"Sometimes."

"Wow, I have my own guardian angel."

"Watch it.  Your little friend call me Santa already, I don't want to be angel too."  Heroo walks into the church and Quatre stops him at the door, "Heroo, look up!"

Heroo looks up to the top of the door and asks, "What's that?"

"Mistletoe."

"So?"

"It's tradition to kiss the one you love underneath the mistletoe on X'mas!"

"Quatre!" Duo screams. Quatre chuckles and run away.  Duo tries to run after the blonde when Heroo grabs him.

Heroo pulls Duo into his arms and plants a passionate kiss on Duo's lips.  The kiss is so intense Duo feels his whole body goes weak from it.

^__^    ^__^    ^__^    ^__^

Heroo is sitting on the sofa next to the window, watching the snow outside. Duo is sleeping on the sofa with his head on Heroo's lap.  Trowa is sitting on the love seat with the sleeping Quatre's head on his shoulder.

Wufei walks up and gives the two awake G-pilots two cups of tea.  The Chinese looks at the sleeping pilots and says, "they must be really tired, they worked so hard to bring the kids a special X'mas."

Heroo blushes long hair off Duo's face.  Wufei asks the Japanese, "still hate X'mas?"

"No." Heroo says, having a sip of the tea.

Owari

Merry X'mas to all the great fanficcers; I hope all your wishes come true this year.


End file.
